


'Contessa'

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Elisa di Rivombrosa
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fabrizio/Elisa.





	'Contessa'

Elisa risalì lungo la scaletta di legno e si sporse, cercando di prendere un libro in alto. Scivolò cadendo all’indietro.

Fabrizio la prese al volo tra le braccia e la strinse al petto.

“Vi dovete sempre cacciare nei guai?” domandò. Elisa assottigliò gli occhi, sentiva il corpo caldo di lui stretto dai vestiti nobiliare.

“Voi non siete da meno, conte” ribatté.

Fabrizio la fece scendere.

“Ora voi siete veramente contessa, non dimenticatelo” le ricordò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il suo codino di capelli ricci.

Elisa giocherellò con la perla a forma di goccia del suo orecchio.

“Siete voi che avete scelto di scegliermi come moglie” sussurrò.

 


End file.
